Noware to Run
by c.a.s.1404
Summary: EMILY IS JUST ANOTHER GIRL WONDERING AROUND AIMLESSLY LOKING FOR SOMETHING THAT SHE CANNOT PROVE IS THERE...WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THAT SOMETHING CATCHES UP TO HER AND SHE CANT FIND HER WAY OUT?....RUNNING SEEMS LIKE A VERY GOOD IDEA...BUT CAN SHE? R-AND-R!
1. Silent As The Grave

**_Hey! This is c.a.s.1404! This is my story and i hope you enjoy it!.....i've writen another story on her too called "Blood Shadows" and i'd really apreciate it if you checked it out. its better than this one...i swear.....well enjoy!_**

* * *

** Prologue:**

_By: c.a.s.1404_

A girl was running through a field trembling from head to toe in fright, gasps of pain escaping from her mouth as she ran through thorn bushes, and stormed through razor sharp branches, as she tried to escape what she could not see.

Her enemy, the object of her terror for over six years. The cruel monster itself that had cost her everything she had ever cared for.

The monster she feared was herself, her darker self. The bloodstained image of herself, with sharp teeth ,inhuman speed, and blood-red eyes.

Through she knew here futile attempt of escape was in vain, she didn't stop, she wouldn't stop. She didn't even know if she could anymore. Running had become her life, her sole reason of existence, to not be caught, to be her own, to prove herself over her other image. She didn't want to stop.

"No, …never" the girl promised herself as she came closer to her destination.

"Finally." was the last thought in her mind as she burst through the front door of an old abandoned farm house.

"Finally." agreed a silent voice, so low that the girl couldn't hear, "I've got you now." The voice cackled as the farm house door slammed shut behind the girl, locking itself.

She wasn't alone.

The girl screamed a loud heart-breakingly pitiful sound before everything went silent again. Silent as the grave…………..


	2. This is Me

_**HEY,....SECOND CHAPTER...AND I HAVE TO SAY IM PROUD OF IT.........I REALLY LIKE IT....BUT HEY I KNOW IT WILL DEFFIANTLY CONFUSE YOU PEOPLE SO TELL ME IF YOU DONT GET IT, ASK YOUR QUESTIONS AND ILL ANSWER THEN AND I MIGHT LET SOMETHINGS SLIP FOR LATER ON IN THE CHAPTER.. ;)...GET IT WINK WINK/ BUT YEAH THIS IS MY WAY OF SAYING SORRY FOR TAKING BLOOD SHADOWS DOWN....SO YEAH! SORRY!.....AND I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO **_

_**1) Bjb 1563**_

_**2) LOVE-LIVE-TWILIGHT**_

_**3) pwhite**_

**_and last but not least...._**

_**4) sleepylittleme**_

_**thank you all for your reviews.......enjoy the new chapter and im sorry!**_

_**oh yeah and i have total copyright over this story and all other storys i wrote....i can change it as i please.....:) just getting that out there.**_

* * *

Noware to Run

_**Chapter one **_

**_By: c.a.s.1404_**

My whole entire life was a lie, and I knew that. I didn't hold a grudge, because I didn't know who I would be holding the grudge against, whither it'd be against nature, life, the supernatural, myself, or even death itself…..whom I have had reason enough to believe that death was also life, and that it was a woman.

Death……

Yes, a very curious word in which many people take for granted, or fear without logical understanding of what indeed death actually meant, or if death was real, or even perhaps a goddess, or god of unique control, and or everlasting equality, on just the simple matter of dieing or living…..

I myself had absolutely no idea the truth behind anything of that sort, and so here I am, just idly thinking about whatever I cannot find answers for. Hell, death could actually be a mortal that walks upon humans unnoticed, without the name death, but could go by the name of Cindy Lou ho, or whatever the heck the person in particular wishes….and indeed no one would know or think twice about it……why is death connected with titles such as blood, gore and, darkness?…..what's wrong with heavenly, beautiful, and light?…why not Cindy?….why not Barbie?

The whole of society was created on a basis of ignorance. If you asked a group of 5 year olds what death was they would probably say, it's the end, at a point where you go to either heaven or hell based on how you lived you life, and that death was cruel, scary and fearful. You could then turn around and ask a group of people in the prime of life or any age where else and they would say the same thing more likely. But did this mean that it was the truth?……even if everyone thought the same thing how the heck could you prove it!?

I sure as all get up didn't know the answer, so if you did, I'd be interested in listening to your 'opinion'. Just because I knew it wouldn't be the truth until I saw proof that was supported by all evidence.

But now I was just rambling on…..which I almost always did, to escape from the reality that I faced everyday…..these answerless thoughts were amazingly the only thing that kept me sane.

My life was constantly on the edge because I never saw the same thing twice unless I closed my eyes and then opened then again before I continued running away…..off to another place where I would doubtlessly have to run away from, at almost the moment I reached the destination.

I was alone in the world, with only fear to keep me going…

I ran from what normal people didn't put to much thought into. What they really should be thinking about. Stuff that authors of fiction and fantasy write about. The stuff that their fans read about and become infatuated with, but could never look through everyday life to see the real characters that authors and their fans can only hope to look for. Yes, I ran from the supernatural…..

It was really to damn bad too, because it seemed that the supernatural never rested, and that I indeed was running a loosing race.

In the end I knew I would be caught…..I could only hope that death could claim me before the ones I was running from could.

Death to me was an escape….through I honestly didn't know if that was the truth or not….that's why I don't try to kill myself, why I don't pull out my gun and shoot myself in the head right there and then, rather than continue running away……no….ignorance of everything was why I ran….why I strived for freedom…….why I tried to continue………running was my life……..

I am Emily Rose Monroe, daughter of Rosalina, and Roth Monroe. Sister of Catherine Rose Monroe, and I am a prisoner of ignorance.

Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery…….I just didn't think it would help me to much……Just my opinion.

* * *

_**so....you know the drill...review people and tell me what you hate love like, dont like and all the what not.....again...thank you!...and hast la vista!.**_

**_your anoying author who cant speel to save her life,_**

**_c.a.s.1404._**

**_have a nice day! :)_**


	3. I Could Always Choose Death

**_hey...finally an update!...i hope you enjoy this chapter...i like the chapter before this more but...yeah.... :)_**

**_copyright © c.a.s.1404_**

* * *

Silence…

In a state of opinion, I would have to say that the best way to go insane is to be surrounded by no one. To hear only the oppressing silence, day in and day out. This, for me, would eventually drive you mad. It would push you so far to the limit that you lean towards suicidal, and you wouldn't know until it was too late.

Given the time to think, and actually pay attention to everything that went through your mind, and be held accountable to fret over every thought that strayed into your thoughts, and not be able to hear nothing else…

In my opinion, silence is what makes people mad, or at least pushes you to the edge, bordering insanity.

The silence both helped and killed a persons sanity in its strange ways. On the road, I had almost no interaction at all with anything that wasn't inanimate. The silence was almost to thick to bear, and it seemed to have a weight all of its own.

Regardless, I continued on the road, not stopping, still running.

Recently, I had found myself traveling the border between Pennsylvania and New York. I'd traveled from the west, coming straight through Ohio, arriving just yesterday. I hadn't stopped at any certain place, except for to rest, for any longer than it took to pump a tank of gas, which, now that I thought of it, I was almost out of.

Last night I had stopped in the middle of the woods to sleep for a few hours, and even that was enough to drive me mad, through it was mandatory. I hated to rest, hated to take the time to do anything, no matter how small. I just wanted to be on the road, running away from what I feared most.

Impatience is a bad trait to have, especially when dealing with races that needed little rest, and seemed to always be fully awake. Being impatient would doubtlessly be the worse thing you could be…because being impatient makes you a little careless, and being careless will get you killed.

Sometimes I managed to fool myself into thinking that I wasn't running, but traveling, which all on its own only helped my mind until I next ran into the Night Stalkers, which were vampires that had a specialty in tracking.

Over the years I had concluded that I've only been able to avoid being captured by pure dumb luck, and only luck. I would of been-

What the hell? Often, I just wandered off into my thoughts and just lost all sense of reality around me. The monitor on the dashboard read beeped at me, and then flashed the 'out of gas' sign. Focusing completely now, I could hear the engine protest as it chugged a little farther for about 3 minuets and then the whole car jerked to a stop.

Out of gas.

The sudden panic that griped me wasn't exactly the kind of panic that you get when your looking at someone who wants to kill you, and you know they will. No, the panic I had was the kind that makes you jump at your own shadow, being paranoid. This kind of panic stays longer. The Night Stalkers were only a day away, I had caught a glimpse of then in Ohio, and went the way they wouldn't expect.

Pennsylvania was a good place to be caught, with all the trees, and wildlife, and mountains… and I was fucking stuck here with no gas, surrounded by thousands of places for things to hide, things that were much quicker and quieter than any human I knew…

Some people are afraid of the dark, well I'm not. No, I'm afraid of the things in the dark.

People say that when you have a fear, it's a weakness, and to be stronger, you have to face it. Well I face my fear every fucking day, and it doesn't seem to be doing a damn thing for me. I guess when your fear is more than human, and never stops… the persistence's at which they work, will have you cowering, no matter what you tell yourself.

Being on the road for all these years did nothing to my confidence. Being in the position I was in now…I didn't think I'd make it out alive, but I sure as hell was not going to just hand myself in. No, I was too damn stubborn for that.

Picking up the bag that sat in the seat besides me always, I got out of the car and started down the road. Unfortunately, the car would have to be left behind. I'd find a new car that was moderately decent elsewhere.

If I got caught…I always had a knife strapped to my forearm. I could always choose death.

* * *

**_ did you think?...review or ill not write again...lol maybe...hehhe..anyways...ill be working on some of my other stories...so i might not update for a while...dont kill me!.. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! sorry but this is NOT an Up date...sorry but this is important and it involves all of you that read anyone of my stories.**_

**_i have just put a poll on my profile to help me decide what story i should work on first, as in what story i should complete first. Note that after i finish that story i will take the poll results and go from the most votes to the one that i finish next, and so on till all my stories are complete._**

_so please go on my profile and vote! i will keep the poll up for the month starting to day._

_Thank you so much for your reviews and help! :)_

**_Vote please!!!!!_**


End file.
